


Rhapsody Baby Sun

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Seungyoun as artist soundcloud terkenal, jinhyuk fansnya seungyoun, seungwoo pedekate dengan jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Tadinya, Seungyoun pikir itu hanyalah bentuk pemujaan Seungwoo yang menyukai Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 6





	Rhapsody Baby Sun

Seungyoun tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana di dunia ini bisa ada orang yang tercipta memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain hanya dengan kehadirannya. Seolah dia membuat suasana disekitarnya menjadi lebih baik hanya dengan kehadirannya, tanpa perlu mengatakan apa pun. Awalnya Seungyoun meragukan kesaksian Seungwoo tentang orang bernama Jinhyuk yang bisa melakukan hal itu jika tengah berkumpul dengan orang-orang. Tadinya, Seungyoun pikir itu hanyalah bentuk pemujaan Seungwoo yang menyukai Jinhyuk.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Jinhyuk hari itu. Awalnya kehadirannya di sana karena keterpaksaan karena diseret Seungwoo yang merupakan teman kosannya dan membuatnya menjadi _third wheels_ di antara keduanya. Sebenarnya Seungyoun ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang untuk menikmati makanan prasmanan yang ada karena merayakan ulang tahun Jinhyuk.

"Eh, lo Cho Seungyoun itu 'kan?" Seungyoun tidak tahu kenapa Jinhyuk bisa mengenalinya, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepala. "Whoa ... beneran ternyata kata kak Seungwoo. Gue pikir dia ngarang aja kalau kenal sama artis _soundcloud_ favoritku."

"Artis apaan...?" Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, karena dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang suka mendengarkan _cover song_ atau lagu gubahannya dikala senggang. "Ah elah, gue diomongin apa aja nih sama kak Swoo? Jangan-jangan yang ngaconya biar dia kelihatan keren."

"Enggak kok, tenang aja," tawa Jinhyuk yang entah kenapa membuat Seungyoun tanpa sadar tersenyum, "eh yang kita omongin kemana? Kok jadi gue malah monopoli lo."

Seungwoo, orang yang mereka bicarakan terjebak di antrian orang yang mengambil makan prasmanan. Seungyoun sekarang jelas bingung harus memulai pembicaraan lagi, karena dia kemari tanpa tahu teman-teman Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk seperti apa. Kampusnya berbeda dengan keduanya dan orang-orang pasti tidak akan percaya jika Seungyoun yang terlihat seperti anak seni atau anak DKV ternyata adalah anak arsitektur. Penampilannya terlalu seni kalau mengutip kata Hangyul dan Yohan yang merupakan penghuni kosannya.

"Oh iya, gue udah ngobrol banyak, tapi lupa perkenalkan diri," Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "kenalin, nama gue Lee Jinhyuk."

"Udah tahu, kak Swoo sering ngomongin lo," tetapi Seungyoun tetap menyambut uluran tangan Jinhyuk, "lo tahu nama gue 'kan?"

"Tapi serius lo kuliah arsi?" tanya Jinhyuk yang entah kenapa terlihat bersemangat di mata Seungyoun. "Sumpah loh, gue pas dikasih kak Seungwoo gak percaya. Lo kelihatan _arsty_ banget gitu ... sumpah bukan maksud mengejek, cuma ngomong kenyataan aja."

"Lo orang kesekian yang ngomong begitu," Seungyoun biasanya mengatakan hal ini tanpa senyuman, sedikit tersinggung karena dirinya dianggap tidak layak di jurusannya, tetapi entah kenapa dengan Jinhyuk justru dia memberikan reaksi tertawa pelan, "yah, bisa dibilang sebenernya gue tertarik sama gambar, tapi gak bagus-bagus amat daya khayal gue. Jadilah masuk arsi dan bukan DKV."

"Tapi arsi 'kan lebih sulit dari DKV?"

"Semua jurusan punya kesulitannya masing-masing," Seungyoun hanya tersenyum, " _btw,_ selamat ulang tahun. Gue gak bawa hadiah sih, tapi kalau lo ada _request_ lagu buat gue nyanyiin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mau gak?"

"Ya ampun, santai aja. Gak perlu kado-kadoan," tawa Jinhyuk yang membuat Seungyoun tersenyum, "tapi kalau lo emang mau nyanyiin gue, sebenernya lagu apa aja boleh kok. Gue udah senang kalau lo _upadate soundcloud_."

" _Angel to Me_ gimana?"

"Hah?"

"Lagunya," Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Jinhyuk, "tungguin nanti malam ya."

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk undur diri, (tanpa tahu kalau Jinhyuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu) lantaran Seungwoo sudah kembali kepada mereka. Seungyoun mengantri di tempat makanan prasmanan dan menimbang untuk menyanyikan lagi versi bahasa Korea atau bahasa Inggris-nya.

Hanya saja, Seungyoun tidak tahu kalau sikapnya ini justru membuat Jinhyuk yang tadinya sudah dekat dengan Seungwoo (yang sebenarnya hampir menjadi), justru membelokkan atensi kepadanya. Tanpa tahu kalau Seungyoun sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya sejak lama, tetapi tidak menjadi karena keduanya fokus kepada masa depan masing-masing.


End file.
